Scattered
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: Tecna's gizmo sends the Winx into different dimensions where they meet new friends.. and enemies. CAN BE TRANSLATED TO SPANISH
1. Chapter 1

Tecna sat in her room working on a small gizmo for extra-credit. Musa walked in.

"Hey Tecna whatcha doing?" Musa asked with curiousity. Suddenly the others walked in.

"Hey Tecna what's your gizmo do?" Bloom asked.

"Well, the techno coreous sphere controls and stores all the data, if I put the coordinates In he-" Tecna was inturupted by Stella

"ENGLISH TECNA!" Tecna sighed.

"It's a machine that can teleport anyone into different dimensions or timelines." Tecna clarified, "better?" She asked

"Ooh I can see myself!" Stella said walking up to a metal button. She perfected her hair and reached out to poke the button.

"STELLA, NO!" Tecna yelled. Too late. Stella pushed the button and six portals appeared sucking the Winx into them.

"What's going OAABSJSHANMABANNN" asked Roxy as she walked in and another portal appeared sucking her in.

 **Sorry that this chapters short, next chapter will be longer when you find out where the Winx ended up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Talia's POV:

"Yes but how do we defeat Graymorr?" I asked it's unlike me to not know something but there can be exceptions.

"Well we get the crown of ephedra with ALLL the ora-" Auriana was inturupted when a girl fell out of the sky. Iris's pendent began to glow.

"She needs help!" Iris concluded. We ran over and the girl must have died her hair magenta, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see her eye color...

"Hmm..." I said I was very suspicious, I mean it's not everyday a girl falls from the sky...

"Iris let's bring her to your Aunt Ellen's then we can question her when she wakes up!" I concluded.

"Kay" Iris replied.

-AT AUNT ELLENS-

Tecna's POV:

I goaned as I rubbed my head. Where did I end up? I looked around to find three girls staring at me. My instinct took over and I got in battle position.

"Jeez calm down" a girl who looked like Aisha but with straight hair said.

"Oooh I'm Auriana! That's Talia, she can be a bit grudge at times! And that's Iris!" Auriana said. I thought that they expected me to tell them my name, so I did.

"I'm Tecna." I said.

"Tecna?" They said, they looked confused.

"That's a weeeeird Name!" Adriana said. I sighed.

"Cmon tell us your real name" Iris cooed. She reminded me of Bloom. The winx! I needed to find them!

"I uhm gotta go..." I said rushing for the door.

"Oh no you don't... CRYSTAL COLLORA" **soorrry I forgot a spell at this moment *eye twitch**

I was stuck in a crystal I tried to break free.. but it was strong.

"What do you want from me" I said its was probably the weakest thing I said in my life.

"Why did you fall from the sky, where did you come from, and... did graymor send you.." Talia said. Tears filling in her eyes..

"Woah Talia, that's alooot of questions!" Auriana said.

"JUST LET ME GO, KAY?" I yelled. I felt like I was in omega all over again. I shivered at the thought. Everything rushed back like a raging river.

"Uhm are you okay?" Auriana asked poking me.

"I'm letting her out as long as she promises to stay!" Auriana declared.

"I'll stay." I said. Suddenly my restraints broke. I fell to the ground.

"Question 1: my roommate. Question 2: I come from Zenith. And Question 3: who's graymor?" I answered all the questions honestly, it was the only logical thing.

"I don't believe you... AMARU ARENA!" Talia shouted. Some tiny animal that reminded me of the fairy pets clapped his hands and he teleported us somewhere. It was a giant diamond arena.

"Whoa" I sputtered it was so pretty. And then Talia ruined the moment and started attacking me.

"WHERES EZIRA!" She shouted. I had no choice but to transform.

"Winx Believix!" I cried as I transformed. I flew up to dodge her attacks.

"LASER CAGE!" I said my spell as she was put in the cage.

"Look, I don't want to fight you, I just wanna know why you hate my guts!" I yelled the girls nodded at each other and explained. Once they finished I said something I kinda regret.

"Reminds me of Valtor" I muttered, but Talia heard me.

"Whose Valtor?" She said. Oh wow. How do I say this...

*ahem* "valtor is an evil wizard who tried to take over the Magic dimension, me and my friends defeated him." I realized that I still needed to find the others. Hmmmmmmm

"Now I need to find my friends, bye" I said.

"Wait." Talia said. "We're coming with you."

"Okay" I said. LETS GO! I thought... but where? I took out my phone and did a magical search for musical energy. Sure enough, musa was in some place called _Beverly Hills_

"Next stop, Beverly Hills!" I said

 **Okay that chapter is over, sorry it was long I decided each of the Winx get their own chapters, can you guess where musa is? Comment you idea**


	3. Chapter 3

Musa's POV:

Urngh i said. My head hurt. My face hurt. My stomachs hurt. EVERYTHING HURT. AGH. What did Stella do? I thought.

"Hey are you okay?" Musa's thoughts where inturupted by a girl with short black hair in a bob. She was accompanied by a redhead and a blonde.

"Yeah! What are you wearing? It's a disaster!" The blonde said.

"Clover, now is NOT the time!" The redhead said. I stared at them with complete shock. Who where these girls? Suddenly, a nearby trash can sucked me and the other girls in.

"Welcome Sam, Clover, and Alex." A mans voice boomed as each girl fell to their respective name. Then I fell. On my face.

"I'm Musa. Yo." I mustered. I JUST FELL AFTER BEING SUCKED BY A TRASHCAN WHATS HAPPENING?!" I was interrupted when the man continued.

"Four girls showed up in Beverly Hills, not to long ago. It appears they are searching for something. He said as a flash of images spread on the screen. I noticed one of the girls.

"Tecna?!" I said what was she doing here, especially with three strangers. Who were they? Whee they good, or evil?

"You know one of them?" The man asked.

"Yup, she's my roommate in college." I said.

"What is she looking for" he asked I wasn't sure till one of the images showed tecna's phone with a harmony magic sensor.

"She's looking for me, we all got split up thanks to one of our dorm mates, Stella, we are trying to find each other." I said

"Okay I'm bringing them to WOOHP" the man said. Suddenly a not so graceful Tecna landed on my back.

"Ouch" I said as Tecna got off me. The other three girls landed quite gracefully.

"Sorry, but we need to get going I did some research, Flora is in some place called Amity Park" Tecna told me. I nodded as I was about to leave.

"Wait" the man said. "Sam Clover and Alex will come with you." He said, me and Tecna didn't know these girls so we exchanged glances.

"Let's go then, I guess" Tecna said, opening a portal to Amity park.


End file.
